


Starving

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Newt is so adorable, Percival is so helplessly in love, Pining, Queenie tries to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: It seems Percival Graves can't keep his hands to himself when Newt Scamander is around.





	

Percival Graves has a serious problem: he can't keep his hands to himself when Newt's around. It's been a month since he met the wizard (that now is their consultant magizoologist) and he quickly discovered there was something about him... something special. Maybe it's his shy, bright smile or his adorable freckles or the passion that lives inside him that Percival finds so irresistible. He doesn't know. Maybe it's just everything about Newt. But the thing is that Graves can't keep his distance.

He has tried. He tried to avoid him for an entire day and the only thing he managed was to make himself miserable. At the end of day, unable to resist any longer, he walked in Tina's office with the most absurd excuse and felt the familiar warm wave on his chest when Newt smiled at him.

Percival is so gone and he knows it. He has stopped fighting it since that day and now just tries not to be so obvious. He knows Newt is not a people's person and he's very shy, he doesn't want to scare him away. He tries, but it really is very difficult when the only thing he wants to do is to take Newt in his arms and kiss him senseless every time he walks in the same room.

He resists the urge to touch, but Newt is very tempting and it doesn't help too much when Newt grins at him like he's happy to see him.

So... Percival tries to find a way to calm his need.

It begins when they solve a very difficult case and Graves decides to put his hand on Newt's shoulder to thank him for his help.

"You did a very good job today, Mr Scamander." He says and lets his hand linger there a few seconds more.

And sweet Mercy Lewis Newt doesn't seem to mind.

"Thanks, Mr Graves," he mutters and blushes prettily.

Percival nods and goes back to his house, back to his empty bed and tries to convince himself that it's enough, that somehow that single touch can stop his need.

It doesn't. Because it never seems to be enough when it comes to Newt Scamander.

So Percival tries to take every single chance he can get.

He walks down the hallways next to the magizoologist, making sure their shoulders brush together, even though there's plenty of space for them to walk comfortably apart.

He starts to accept his aurors' invitations to pubs and bars because Newt goes and he can't let an opportunity to sit next to him slip through his fingers. Percival always finds a space close to the magizoologist. He sits as close as humanly possible and then his fingers always find their way to Newt's curls, to Newt's knew or arm by 'accident'. He wonders if some of his aurors find odd that their boss seems to become very clumsy when Newt's around. If they do, they don't say anything at least.

Percival likes to help others. No, he really doesn't. But that's what Newt thinks of him because he's always helping the magizoologist to put on his coat, he always is there when Newt stumbles or falls. Always offering a hand or just putting his arms around Newt's waist.

He likes to hand him reports, paperwork or literally anything just to feel Newt's fingers against his.

And thank Lewis Newt's hair is a lovely mess so he can run his fingers through it in a very slow attempt to fix it.

He takes his time, he always does with Newt.

He starts helping Newt with his creatures and he's rewarded with a hug at the end of day. Pity that the hug doesn't lasts very long but he's willing to take anything Newt wants to give.

He's hit by a spell one day while trying to protect Newt from it and even though the wound on his shoulder is not serious it's enough to make him bend in pain. Newt approaches him then and he's so worried he stays by his side the whole time. He takes his face in his hands and Percival closes his eyes and focuses on that marvelous feeling.

"How do you feel?" Newt asks.

"Better," he answers and it's true. When he opens his eyes again he watches Newt taking a step back.

Percival presses his lips together to prevent himself from begging Newt to touch him again.

It's overwhelming how much he needs that man. It's scary and wonderful at the same time.

At least nobody knows about his secret. Or that's what he thinks until Queenie Goldstein arrives at his office.

"You look like a man starving, Mr Graves," she says with that mischievous smirk of hers.

"I don't know what are you talking about, Miss Goldstein."

"I'm talking about Newt," she continues and her grin grows wide when she watches him choke on his coffee.

Percival feels his face suddenly hot. Is it that obvious?

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry, but you are not very subtle," she comments. "Don't worry, Newt still has no idea. That sweet man is not good with this kind of things."

Well... At least not everything is lost.

"That's why you have to tell him."

Percival shakes his head. He's not going to risk Newt like that. He doesn't want to lose him.

"You won't, I promise," Miss Goldstein insists. "Believe me."

But he doesn't. Instead he tries to keep his distance, but that just ends up hurting Newt and he hates himself for that.

He hates himself when he sees Newt's expression the moment he walks in his office.

"Are you mad at me?" Newt asks, shy and hurt.

"What? No!" Percival says and steps close to Newt.

He looks up at him and bites his lips.

"Then why have you been avoiding me? You... It's okay if you're tired of me. I-I understand. I tend to annoy people." Newt says and there's tears in his eyes and Percival wants to punch himself in the face for making that pure and precious man suffer.

"I'm not tired of you. I'll never be."

"Then why?"

Percival feels his heart bumping on his chest and the need is getting worse because he hasn't seen Newt in days and he's starving... Like Miss Goldstein said.

"Because I'm in love with you," he blurts out and after that there's nothing he can do to stop himself. "I'm in love with you and I didn't want you to find out because I didn't want to scare you and push you away. Because I need you so much it hurts me when I'm not touching you."

He sees Newt's shocked expression and knows he just fucked up.

Percival is ready to apologise when Newt presses his lips with his. It's a quick, soft kiss, but it's enough to break his self-control.

Graves leans and takes Newt's waist in his arms to pull him closer and kisses him like he wants to devour him.

Newt lets out a surprised gasps and it's all Percival needed to push his tongue inside that sweet mouth.

Then Newt starts kissing back and Percival almost purrs and pulls him even closer.

After a few seconds Newt ends the kiss and giggles when he sees Percival leaning towards him again and puts his hands over his lips to stop him.

"I need to breathe," Newt explains, amused.

Breathe? Who needs air... He certainly doesn't now that he has Newt in his arms, they're just waisting time.

But Percival nods and starts liking Newt's fingers and loves when he sees the other wizard blush.

Then, after a sigh, Newt kisses him again.

"So... dinner tonight?" He asks, his lips still brushing Newt's.

The auror feels him smile against him.

"I'd love it," Newt breathes.

Percival grins from ear to ear.

Dinner tonight, wedding tomorrow? No, that's maybe too soon. Now that he has Newt he can wait...

Besides, Theseus would probably kill him if he marries his little brother without at least letting him know first.

He can wait.


End file.
